Breathless
by mildlyholmes
Summary: Erik needs some motivation, and Christine is insistent on giving it to him. ATS-verse/modern AU. E/C fluff.


**A/N:** I'M IN THE MOOD FOR E/C FLUFF! So naturally, this is set in the ATS universe, before the war. They're married, or maybe they're not—it doesn't really matter. If you haven't read ATS, that's fine too; this can easily fit into a modern day AU.

Based on this post on tumblr: Imagine your Smol and Tol otp where Tol is doing push-ups and Smol is lying under them so they are more motivated to stay up on their arms and keep going and sometimes when they push down they get a peck on the lips (and then Tol gets tired and collapses heavily on top of Smol, smushing them while they flail).

* * *

"Come _on_ , Erik, keep going!"

He panted above her, arms straining on either side of her head and a look of intense concentration crossing his features. His skin glistened with sweat, hair thoroughly damp and limp against his face. Every bone in his body was screaming with the need to rest but he shoved the thought away, motivated by her words.

Christine nodded urgently as she lay beneath him, a frown marring her forehead. "Ten more!" she ordered as she stared up at him, expression firm and unrelenting. He dipped down shakily, barely controlled breaths leaving his lips, and she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"That isn't encouraging me to keep going," he ground through gritted teeth. His arms trembled by the side of her head, fingers curling into fists. She merely smiled up at him sweetly, curls splaying across the floor messily.

"Too bad. You wanted to do this, and you're going to finish what you started. Now, _ten more_ , Erik. Come on, I'll count. One, two, three _,_ four—"

"Five six seven eight nine ten," he breathed in a rush, collapsing on top of her. He felt utterly drained, his heart thudding wildly and blood pounding in his ears. There was no possibility that she could expect him to continue like this.

Christine, however, let out a yelp and squirmed underneath him. "Erik, you _smell!"_ she exclaimed.

He lowered his face to her neck and she edged her head away from him, a shriek of horror sounding from her lips. A breathless chuckle escaped his mouth as he laid on top of her, spent and exhausted.

 _"Erik!"_ she whined, hands flailing by his sides. Her upper arms were trapped beneath his ribs but he was too tired to lift himself up, his own arms aching with effort.

Feeling revengeful, Erik nuzzled his face against her skin and chuckled once more at her cry of indignation. She really was adorable when she was angry.

"Ugh, you're horrible!" she scolded as he laid on top of her, easily covering her entire body with his long frame. "I thought we agreed on a hundred!"

 _"You_ agreed on a hundred," he corrected, lifting his head from her neck to look down at her. "I merely told you I wanted to exercise for a bit. I didn't decide on push-ups, and I _definitely_ didn't decide on doing a hundred of them."

She frowned unhappily up at him. "But you need to work out! You've been so lazy lately, Erik, really. It's not healthy—"

He dipped his head down to hers, instantly cutting her words off. Her squeal of outrage was swallowed into his mouth as he gave her a long, hard kiss, only pulling away when they were both gasping for breath.

"I can think of another form of exercise to keep me fit," he said huskily, smirking down at her provocatively.

Christine snorted through laboured breaths. "You're insatiable, Erik."

"You love me for it."

She glared up at him as he gazed down at her, his golden eyes hooded. "You're disgusting, and you _stink_. Go take a shower."

"Join me," he suggested, smirk widening.

A scoff left her lips and her cobalt eyes rolled, though she could not hide the small curve by the corners of her lips. "Really, Erik, you're impossible. Now _get off me_. _"_

"If I do, will you join me?"

"Maybe. Just get— _off!"_ She cried out as he crushed his body against hers, her back digging uncomfortably against the floor.

"Will you join me?" Erik asked insistently, raising a playful eyebrow down at her.

"Okay—yes!" she gasped, finally managing to free her arms and pushing at his chest.

Immediately, he relented. He instantly jumped to his feet, finding himself energetic with the excitement of what she promised. She stared up at him with an incredulous look as he grinned at her, his hand extending to help her up.

"You animal," she muttered breathlessly, taking his hand and pulling herself to her feet.

Erik's grin widened. "You don't seem to mind, much," he commented, running the other hand through his damp hair. She made a face of disgust.

"I've learnt to put up with it." A sigh left her lips, and she looked at him with an unconvincing resignation. "Well, come on, then."

She turned, about to head towards the direction of their bathroom, when he tugged at her hand and pulled her back into his arms. Her gasp was swallowed down his throat as he kissed her, lips firm and unyielding against hers. Suddenly helpless to his assault, she found herself melting against him, thinking that she must really love him to thread her fingers into his hair while he was practically soaking with sweat.

He pulled back and stared at her, breathing heavily for an entirely different reason now. His eyes dropped to her mouth as her tongue darted out to wet her lips, and she swallowed.

"Shower?" he murmured, curling his arms around her waist.

She nodded quickly, tightening her hold around his neck. "Yeah, okay."

Erik grinned with triumph before letting her go, and tangled his fingers with hers before led her to their bathroom.

And when he kissed her under the spray of water, his body pressing hers to the wall, Christine thought that perhaps his idea of exercise wasn't entirely bad after all.


End file.
